It was just me
by Suddenly in Love
Summary: Isabella is an angel, Edward is a vampire of darkness. Will the two find love in time or will the world end before Edward tells her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't my fault

Chapter One

Who would have ever thought my life would be cut so short? "Isabella…" It roared. Chills ran down my spine, I was running down a forest trail in a white dress with no shoes, I winced as a rock sliced my foot vertically. I ran and ran away from the disgusting creature following me. My lings felt like they were shriveling, and I heard a sound of approach… I knew in that instant I was going to die here. Everyone was going to cease existence now. I had failed. "Why are you running, Isabella?" it asked in a deep rough voice. Something grabbed my leg and yanked on it, I fell face first into thorny branches, and I felt blood slowly trickle from my head, my nose and my eyes…

It appeared, it was tall dark in a black cape like the ghost rider, except I could not see its face, the blood was blocking my vision "Give up Isabella! Give up, let us fulfill our destiny. It growled. "NO" I spit out blood and several teeth. I just couldn't do that to Makenna, to Shiloh, to the rest… I pulled myself up blindly and started running in opposite direction of where I heard the beast voice. My eyes still gushing blood. I failed; soon the beast would find me by following my bloods scent. God please give me the strength to survive, many lives lie on my shoulders and I can't ignore it. Run, run, run….Something rushed up beside me and grabbed my shoulder. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Clam down, Bella, I'm here to help you…..together." it held my hand. "Ah so we meet again." The beast said. "Let her go, she's a pure soul." The man beside me said. "Ah, always trying to be a hero you pathetic fool, I can destroy you in a heart beat, you are darkness, not light, understand that you fool, this one needs to die.."It growled. I heard something slice apart; I wiped and wiped my eyes until I had a tiny part to see… Before me laid a man in a mask, with his body sliced open, and lit on fire… I yelled. The beast laughed. 'From the powers of the underworld I claim the power of Isabella to complete our destiny… die!" he growled. He lifted a red flaming sword and sliced me. I felt life slip away as the beast drained me of my blood…. "You should have listened to me" a ghostly whisper said, a light faded, and everything turned red, then black. I was hazy, but I could still see a big flaming thunderbolt flash across the sky, a massive earthquake, and the earth split in two. An earsplitting crash and then many black-caped masked beasts appeared, united and turned the sky a ghastly sick looking black-red. 'Our destiny! Is once full-filled my minions to the heavens!" the beast said. They all jumped into a black warp it looked like. No. I coughed up some of my last blood. My head Throbbed, no. Others were going to die because of me. Forgive me father, I have failed you, and now your kingdom is at danger with your people. More blood. My face was turning a violent shade of purple. Another earsplitting crash and then black clouds appeared over the earth. A violent hoard of screams began from the humans, and above. My head was slowly dying down, and my heart stopped beating. The sudden stop replaced all mayhem with a much more calming, never ending darkness…. I finally get to rest in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Alone

Life is torture; I was unable to choose if I wanted to live it, others did. One big let down: I spent ages looking for the others but they nowhere to be found! I am an angel, the last of my kind. The only one sent to roam the earth. Sent to find others, but there's one problem: NO ONES HERE! "Ahhh!" I yelled and I fell off my bed. My leg hit the drawer and sent it toppling on my right leg, and broke it. "Ouch." I muttered and I shoved it off just in time to watch several gashing cuts and the bone magically disappear. I sighed. 2:45 a.m. "Isabella?" my mother was at the door. "Yes mom?" I asked glad to see she hadn't heard or seen anything, her thought were clear. "What happened?" she asked. "I fell" I replied. "Honey, be more careful." I nodded absently. Mom left quickly back to her room. I sat there a while, tried of this life. Tired of being here alone. Of living meaningless life. I crawled back into my bed, I couldn't sleep anymore, and I was too shocked. I've been Isabella Swan for a century straight. I keep regenerating, and reaching my maximum growth at the age of a teenage fifteen year old girl, for so long now. I used to be happy; I lived in heaven, roaming with the other angels. I used to live where I belonged… I don't belong HERE! I'm glad for my mom that adopted me after me after I was 'orphaned' I almost died in a house fire in Massena, New York. Now I live in sunny Beverly Hills, California. This is the place where Hollywood, rich, famous, influential people collide. This would make a shallow human happy, but not me. I know of a better place, the best place you can imagine. One word: PARADISE. I was kicked out, pushed out, place out against my will, call it as you my, but the point is I was sent here against my will come to Earth. My mission: find other angels who actually chose to come here, and bring them back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Since the dawn of time, angels have commuted to and from Earth to heaven helping those in need. Some would serve for a couple centuries, and then alternate with the next group. Everything was fine; everything was running smoothly. Up until about a century ago, now everything is different. In 1891, the trouble began. I used to know so many of my kind, millions walked among humans. One by one they began to disappear, to vanish… Including my parents, my real parents. Renee Swan and Charlie Swan. The coolest thing of this crisis is angels cannot be killed by a mortal made object. Something else is eliminating the elite groups of angels. It's just plain scary, and to make it worse I was just kicked out, no explanation. I am not allowed to return (Believe me I've tried). I am not allowed to return to where I belong, when I am in such an immediate danger. When I was regenerated myself, I was struck, and told not to use my powers unless absolutely needed. That had been my life up until my fourteenth birthday when Melissa Miranda Fields a famous screenwriter adopted me, and thus I ended up living here. I am a high school sophomore currently attending Beverly Hills High. ( I really wanted to be home schooled) I am really paranoid about being in public, where I could die like the rest…

**Sorry this Chapter is so short. Please read and Review PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Shocked

"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well…" My eyes flew open. Ugh! My alarm clock went off to Paramore's "Decode". I hit the snooze button; I hadn't realized time had passed by so fast. I yanked off my sheets and went to shower. Another annoying day at school, humans nowadays are so full of hatred, jealousy, and lies that it sickens me to my core. Especially jealousy toward others; it's just not right. Angels are naturally good looking creatures; it's kind of obvious. I sighed as I stood before my mirror taking in my wide bright light brown eyes with a greenish outline around my pupils, my perfect lips, brows, lashes, face everything perfectly symmetrical and perfect, no imperfection whatsoever. Even my waist length shiny light brown hair had no imperfection. If I dressed in rags I'd look better than any super model out there, you name it. Since Melissa is rich, I dress in every designer you can think of. I'm not vain about it though, I really could care less. I think of myself equal to others, because in heaven, we are all equally loved and cared. Humans at school don't take it lightly though, especially the "it" girls, "the in crowd", the "popularities", Rosalie, Jessica, and Angela. They look upon me with lust and hatred in their eyes and souls. Negative energy flows from them in such a concentrated form, it's hard to believe they're human, but they are, I've checked.

"Bella! Darlings eat something! It's not healthy to skip breakfast." Melissa yelled at me, as soon as she saw me head for the door. Melissa was wrong, it wasn't healthy for a human, but I'm an angel, sunlight is my energy source. I walked to our kitchen, which looked more like our dining hall, and picked up a pack of strawberry pop-tarts from the breakfast bar, where Melissa was typing angrily on air book Mac. "Bye, Mom." I kissed her cheek and ran outside. I groaned as I saw my new seventh car. My all- new 2010 Chevy Camaro, with a yellow and black racing strips paint job. The exact one they used for filming transformers Movie. I sighed as I slipped in, and drove out of the drive way. Melissa can be so obsessive with materials; I would've cared less if she gave me a rusty pick-up truck…. Oh well.

"Bella!" Allie Cullen called to me from the front gate. I smiled and parked. Allie ran to me, and I handed her Grande Strawberry and Cream Frappuchino from star bucks, while I sipped my Grande Caramel Frappuchino, and took bites of my pop-tarts. "Thanks" she grinned, and we walked together to our first period Biology class. _Wow Bella's clothes and new car rock! It looks just like bumblebee… man this Frappuchino is so good!_ Allie thought. "Hey Bella, I like your new car." She said. "Thanks Allie" I half-smiled. Allie's soul is so clean, the only soul that is almost completely clear like an angel's, compared to some dirty humans here. At first I thought Allie was an angel like me, but when I sent an aurora beam into her body when she was asleep, her wings didn't appear. I was socked when I found out. To see if one is an angel, all they need is to contract with an aurora light (A light filled with all the colors of the spectrum) to make their wings appear. This didn't happen to Allie. Allie is just a normal teenage human. As an angel, I can read minds, see souls, generate my own inner light, manifest anything I want, and regenerate. Regeneration is the hardest things to do; it requires all our concentration, energy, soul, and determination. That is why it is the hardest things to do; it requires all our concentration, energy, soul, and determination. That is why the disappearing angels weren't able to regenerate to save themselves. "Oh by the way Bella," Allie said breaking my train of thought "My brother is transferring here today." She said as we entered Biology class. "Bella!" Allie said from across the lab table. "Hmmmm?" I asked. She giggled. "That's my brother" She pointed to the front of the room. I turned to see a tall, White figure enter the room. When I saw his face… What I felt was beyond words. My stomach knotted into a tight ball, I felt a huge lump in my throat, and my heart thudded audibly against my chest. He walked towards Mr. Bennett's desk so sinuously, so perfect, so….. WAIT! Angels aren't suppose to fall in love with human; it not right. "Class this is Edward Cullen," Mr. Bennett said "He is Alice's Brother." He smiled and my heart picked up in rhythm double time. Cullen? Where else have I heard that name before (other than it being Allie's last name) Oh yeah! Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A very famous doctor around here. _Oh my God! This fool is smoking hot. His body is so perfect, so polished, so amazing, check out his clothes, Dior… nice, rich too. That outfit would look great in a pile next to my bed, his body's perfection… swoon. _ These thoughts emanated from Rosalie. "Bella, you're going to be lab partners with Edward. Here you can help him catch up." Mr. Bennett said. NO! NO! NO!...YES! WAIT… NO! I can't risk falling for a human male, I can't feel tingly as he sits down beside me and leans towards me. _NOWAY! YAY! He's leaning in! He so like Bella! YAY!_ Allie thought. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen, as you know I'm Alice's twin brother." He holds out his long, strong, beautiful, and white hand the exact tone like mine. I look at it, afraid of the feeling of wanting to feel his beautiful skin against mine…Only I can't touch him! EVER! I risk falling for a mortal and being doomed as a punished angel here on Earth. Only now I realize I waited too long, and Edward let his hand drop, and beautiful blush colors his face. _Oh God! Bella! What are you thinking! He is SO into you! You should say something! None of my business, but I only want whats best for her… I wonder what's wrong with Bella? _Allie thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys of town and need ideas for the rest of the story please message me if you have any ideas sorry. Oh and the pictures for It was just me are on my profile page.**

**Forever yours in writing **

**Bloody Rose232**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

_**Creep! Dork! Stupid! Whore!**_** Rosalie was sneering at me from across the room, **_**At least she'll scare him off and he can come to me, I waaaay hotter and I can give him a welcome to the hills present…**_** I flinched as I saw in her head, picturing them in a nice hotel room, taking off his shirt, and kissing him passionately… Edward turned again, and I smiled and he grinned… Oh! That beautiful smile**_**.**__**Bella say something!**_**Allie was as nervous for me, as I was for myself. "Can I see your book?" Edward asked. My heart stopped beating for a moment, hearing the musical tone of his beautiful voice. I nodded shocked, and reached over to retrieve my book, and handed it to him, ignoring the thud of my loud heart. When I handed the book to him, I was shocked to see him caress my hand, cradling it. I felt a slight tingle at the ends of my fingertips. My heart thumped unevenly, I was shocked no one could hear how loud this thing was. Edward grinned again and I saw his perfect straight white teeth… Edward's face is so beautifully pale, with a hint of a creamy undertone, his eyes a stunning chocolate brown with a hint of gray, his perfectly gelled hair in a beautiful a beautiful black shade, his perfect, soft lips. **_**Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. They make such a cute couple! **_**Alice sang to herself in her head. That made me remember my morals and I turned away. Rosalie was screaming profanities at me, urging me to return to our moment… if only she knew I could hear her. Edward placed his left hand on my right thigh, and ran his hands on it caressing it. I stood immediately. "Yes, Miss. Swan?" Mr. Bennett asked. "Bathroom." I said as I ran to the door. My heart thudded uncontrollably, I had goose bumps on my arms, my body craved to go back in the classroom, and sit next to him. I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I RAN WAY TOO FAST FOR A HUMAN TO PERCEIVE IT TO BATHROOM… I splashed my face with water and dried it with paper towels. No matter what I want, I have to put my priorities above the rest. **_**I can't, I have to focus on finding the last of our kind here, so I can leave, and never come back…NEVER! **_**I ambled on my back to the classroom, knowing that when I sat next to Edward again that the bell is going to ring In five-four-three "I'm sorry." Armando murmured and touched my hand, "I just…" RRRIIINNNGGG! Edward sighed and walked out of the classroom. I sighed when he was gone, I walked outside to where Alice awaited me "Oh my god! Bella, please tell me you only did that because you were scared! He is so into you!" She didn't even know about the thigh, and she already was hyperventilating, "Bella, Stop acting like that, you two make a cute couple." Alice sang. I sighed and continued on to my next class.**


End file.
